Lean On Me
by maketheangelsigh
Summary: Artie loved to offer to help her in any situation. One-shot.


**Summary: **Artie loved to offer to help her in any situation.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, nor anything associated with it.  
**Note: **I am so sorry, you guys, for no updates on my other story and hopefully this Quartie one-shot will make up for that since a new chapter will be coming soon, I promise. It'll be great.

* * *

_Lean On Me._

The first time Artie offered helped her it was a simple thing.

It had been a chilly day in October. The leaves were falling from the trees in bright colors which spruced up the dying brown grass that crossed the lawn of McKinley High. Car engines were loud, as was the giggling and talking of many students. Girls flipped their hair over their shoulders; boys excitedly slapped one another on the shoulder as if it were a greeting. Everything seemed like it usually did.

Artie tried to his best to get himself up toward the doorway to the school. People were pushing passed one another, not so eager to get to their classes but eager to see their friends that they probably hadn't seen since the day before. They left Artie behind, not a second glance toward the wheelchair bound student. He didn't care so much, since it happened every day. Adjusting his glass, he pulled himself right into the hallway of the large building.

Students were running back and forth, almost in dire need to get to their classes before the bell rang. Artie was usually late for his first period, due to the usual thing that happened every morning. Luckily, his teacher liked him well enough to excuse his tardiness. He sighed in frustration when the late bell rang and the halls emptied. Some students were loitering in the hallway, still talking to one another. Artie didn't pay much attention to those students, since he went toward his locker. In the far right side of him, a petite figure caught his eye.

Quinn Fabray.

His breath hitched in his throat. It wouldn't be a surprise if even Artie Abrams had a crush on her. She was _Quinn. _Queen Bee. Ruler of McKinley. Head cheerleader. She was everything that any girl wanted to be, not to mention drop dead beautiful, and every guy wanted, though she was also head of the Celibacy club.

She was struggling to get the books out of her locker, since she seemed to already have two heavy ones in her arms. She gave small grunts as she pulled out another large book there. Artie's hand gripped his wheel on the left side of his chair, watching her. He quickly looked away, not wanting to seem that he was creepy. He sighed quietly, regaining his breath before opening his locker and pulling out the first class that he had that day. Once he closed it, he looked up to see Quinn still struggling with the heavy textbooks.

"Would you like help?" Artie asked, once he wheeled himself over to her. Quinn whipped her head to the side before looking down at him for a moment, realizing that it was just Artie. She glanced around, almost as if making sure that no one was looking. She raised her chin before looking coldly at him.

"No, I don't need help, okay?" she asked, slamming her door shut and walking away, her blonde ponytail swinging back and forth as she strutted off.

Most guys would have felt slight heartache or hurt by her cruel words but, honestly, that was the first time that Quinn every spoke a full sentence to Artie.

He forgave her for it.

* * *

The second time Artie offered helped her, she was nicer.

It was fifth period, study hall for Artie. Normally, Artie wouldn't have anything to do since he used his free time in class to finish work. Most could call him a geek if they wanted but Artie was just getting what needed to be done.

The library was silent, like it was supposed to be. Some students were working as they should, some were goofing off – those were the ones that were shushed by the librarian – and some were dozing off in the corner because that was their only legitimate sleeping time.

Artie was sitting at his usual table, scribbling something on the pad of paper next to him with a history book in front of him. He didn't look up when a small thud of books slapped down across from him. He assumed it was Tina; she sometimes sat with him when she didn't have anything to do considering this was her free period. He sighed quietly, slipping his notebook into the book before looking up.

It wasn't Tina. It was Quinn.

It was the new Quinn actually. She wasn't exactly Queen, nor was she well liked. She was wearing a pink blouse with jeans. Her hair was pulled back by a headband. She looked beautiful still, that small glow of motherhood on her.

Artie was kind of confused on why Quinn chose to sit with him. She didn't look up. Her pencil was poised over a fresh sheet of notebook paper and her head pressed against the side of her skull while she contorted her face into puzzlement. He could see the book of math problems were he was sitting. Turning his head, he looked around the library. He realized most of the tables were full and some of them that weren't contained jocks and cheerleaders. People that wouldn't accept Quinn now. He looked back at Quinn.

She gave a heavy sigh, dropping her pencil on her paper before looking as if she was calculating something in her mind.

"Would you like help?" his voice came out steady, which he was surprised at the very least. Artie hardly was strong when it came to talking to girls he liked. He stuttered and fell over his words, but not now.

Quinn looked up, her eyes connecting with his. She looked down at her book but didn't look around as if afraid to get caught by someone. She had changed. She offered him a small smile and said, "No thank you, Artie."

He could accept that.

* * *

The third time Artie offered helped her was the most memorable.

It usually rained in April. It reminded him all the time of the little rain; _April showers bring May flowers._ It was true, to say the least. May flowers were beautiful after heavy rain.

It was pouring that day at school. Artie sat through each class, just staring outside. He kept his ears open to listen to the teachers but kept his eyes on the raindrops that formed on the windows of each class room.

Artie loved rain. The smell of it, the look of grey clouds. It was usually just a day for him to spend his time inside, watching old movies that could make him laugh or cry. He hated how sometimes his wheels got stuck in mud, but to any good thing there was always a catch.

This day was normal for Artie, even with the rain. It was the end of the school day, getting done with Glee Club. Regionals were coming up soon, Artie was excited. He was sure that they had it in the bag. There were so many talents within their club, even if some weren't so outspoken. His mom was to pick him up, though she had called him to inform him that she would arrive a few minutes late due to traffic. Artie was lucky he had an umbrella.

He stuffed his books in his bag before setting it on the handles of his chair; it was most convenient for him. He wheeled himself out onto the concrete of the outside walkway of the school, opening up his umbrella. Many students were rushing to go out to their cars, umbrellas up – though some were just running through the rain. It was a heavy rain; no doubt some would be soaked by the time that they got through it.

Artie just sat there, holding his umbrella over his head as he waited for his mother. Behind him, he heard a small curse. He turned his upper half toward the door, looking to see who had said it.

Quinn was standing not so very far from him, her bag over her head as she tried to keep the rain off of her. She was looking out into the distance, probably at her car. He saw her line of vision, followed it and saw the same thing. It was all the way over on the other side of the parking lot.

Artie looked up at his own umbrella, then over at Quinn.

"Would you like help?" the third time he asked the question to her. The small blonde looked over at him, a look of gratefulness washed over her features.

"Oh Artie," she started out, looking back at the parking lot before looking at him, "If you could?" she asked, trying her hardest not to sound desperate.

He chuckled softly, wheeling over to her with one hand as he helped the umbrella up, "Come on, I'll walk ya." A small smile crossed her pale lips as she lowered her back and grabbed a hold of his umbrella, keeping over both, so he could wheel himself better.

5 minutes later and they were both near her car.

She opened her door, Artie holding the umbrella over both of them, as she put her books and bag in. She turned toward him, her lightly damp blonde hair hanging in her face. "Thank you so much, Artie. Really." she said, nicely. He smiled at her. She then reached over, her arms going around his neck as she hugged him tight. He put his one arm around her, squeezing her back. "You are the nicest guy, ever," she said, quietly before pulling back and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Bye, Artie!" she said, smiling now as she slipped into her car.

Artie was grinning as he watched her go, a hand placed on his cheek.

Artie was glad that he offered this time.

* * *

So hoped you liked it! Read and Review. Promise to get the third chapter of my other story up, pronto.


End file.
